The Look of Love
by barneyrockz
Summary: Darcy falls in love with Elizabeth upon first seeing her, and flatters her, hoping to with her hand. Elizabeth, faced with a multitude of suitors, must chose from among them, but will the choice be in Darcy's favor?
1. A Pair of Very Fine Eyes

As Elizabeth Bennett stood in the assembly room her eyes were immediately drawn by a small group of people who had only just arrived. She did a quick mental count. 'Only five after all' she thought 'and only two ladies'. She then examined the party more closely. The two women were obviously women of wealth and fashion. They were well dressed and reasonably handsome, but after closer examination Elizabeth saw that their manners and air showed them to be decidedly ill-favored. As for the men, she saw they were exceedingly different in both manners and appearance. The first to enter the room was only reasonably handsome, but with such exceedingly good manners and breeding to recommend him to anyone and everyone in the room. He literally bounced around greeting and meeting everyone. The next one was short and decidedly fat. He had nothing in his appearance to recommend him nor did his manners make him well thought of. He immediately set himself up in a chair where he remained the entire evening drinking or sleeping. No one took any notice of him. The last to enter the room was definitely the superior of the three as far as appearance. Many ladies whether eligible or not had their sights set on him from the moment he entered the room. His manners were soon found to be so disagreeable however that all attention was focused on the more amiable gentleman. Elizabeth let her gaze roam the room until she spotted her good friend, Charlotte Lucas. She quickly moved over to her friend's side.

"Lizzy!" Charlotte exclaimed, extending her arms to her friend. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." After sharing a few more civilities Elizabeth asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Your father visited Mr. Bingley did he not? Can you tell me more about his party?"

"Well that gentleman sitting over there" she pointed to the most unattractive member of the party and unequivocally the most drunk "is Mr. Hurst. He is married to Mr. Bingley's sister there. Mr. Bingley is the more amiable gentleman over by my father. Miss Bingley is the one in conversation with Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth looked over at the pair she indicated.

"Conversation?" Elizabeth scoffed "She would have an easier time of coxing a response out of a brick wall" Elizabeth laughed at the obvious distress on Mr. Darcy's face as Miss Bingley continued her attempts to engage him in conversation.

Elizabeth then took her leave to go find her sister, Jane. Jane and Elizabeth began conversing, but it wasn't long before Sir William Lucas came over to introduce Mr. Bingley to them. It was an even shorter time before Elizabeth found herself alone, as Bingley had asked Jane to dance. She smiled at the sight of them, wide smiles plain on their faces as they took their places across from each other in the line. She turned to Charlotte who had come to stand beside her and was about to start up a conversation when she heard a very distinctive and carrying voice.

"Are you enjoying the country Mr. Darcy? I personally find the country much more pleasant than town. I do hope you are planning to stay for some time." Elizabeth stiffened as she heard her mother's never ending monologue directed at Mr. Darcy. She never paused to let him insert a word or to take a breath. She was very capable and very willing to keep this up for hours. Elizabeth sighed and looked over at her mother and Mr. Darcy trying to decide whether she should go and rescue him. A few seconds after her eyes found them Mr. Darcy suddenly looked up and their eyes met. She gasped and stared into the beautiful green eyes.

Darcy sighed again as he listened to the endless prattling of the woman, Mrs. Bennet, before him. She didn't notice. He ground his teeth in frustration. He didn't even want to be here. Bingley was the one who insisted that he come to this _'ball'_. Bingley was certainly having a good time. He looked over at his friend and saw him dancing with a woman who was reasonably handsome. This was what always happened. Bingley found a nice looking woman to dance with and was well liked by everyone. While Darcy on the other hand found himself talking to a vulgar woman with _five unmarried daughters. _'Oh lord' he thought. He felt someone looking at him and turned away gladly to look at the person hoping they would come and liberate him. He found himself looking into a pair of the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. They were a striking purple with flecks of gold. He was lost and continued to stare like an idiot. She soon turned away and he was released. He began to internally argue with himself.  
_'You are an idiot! No one falls in love at first sight.' _  
_'But how can I help it? She just has something, no she has everything. She makes my heart pound.'  
'You don't know anything about her.'  
'No, but I want to.'  
'How can she have this effect on you? This is dangerous. You should just leave her alone and ignore her like everyone else.'  
__'But I don't want to! She is beautiful. Can't we at least talk to her before we decide? She could be perfect for us.'__  
'I doubt it, but you are right. I will find a way to get introduced.'_

Having made up his mind he turned back toward the prattling woman before him. He listened as she sung the praises of her daughters. She pointed out the youngest, Kitty and Lydia, who were both dancing and giggling excessively. Next she pointed to the girl at the pianoforte, Mary. She said Jane, the eldest, was the one dancing with Bingley. The second eldest was named Elizabeth Bennet. Mrs. Bennet seem to frown as she mentioned this daughter and she failed to point her out. Not that he really cared. He looked back at the woman with the beautiful eyes. Mrs. Bennet, followed his gaze.

"Ah Charlotte Lucus. She is very amiable, though she is rather plain. She is such a friend to our girls. I do believe that that red dress does good things for her."

"And who pray tell is the other woman? The one in green?" Darcy felt his heart rate accelerate. He tried to calm himself and he almost missed the next sentence.

"Oh that's my Lizzy. She does look rather well though I tell her she is nothing to Jane." Mrs. Bennet looked at her daughter with a sour expression. "She has not the lively spirit of either Kitty or Lydia. Nor is she as accomplished as Mary."

"Oh." That was all Darcy could say. He felt attracted to Eliza- no Miss Bennet, but could he connect himself with her family? _'No I cannot do it. What would people say? She is nothing.' _He felt the pain, but he told himself it would pass. After all he had only looked into her eyes once. All he knew of her was her name. He could never marry her. _'Why am I even having this conversation? Am I so weak that I fall apart when one woman looks at me?'  
'Yes,' _He admitted to himself. _'You are falling hard and fast. Now what are you going to do about it?'  
_

* * *

Review! I am working on two stories at the same time. I will update the one with the most reviews. So if you want more press the button


	2. A Very Short Conversation

Thatnks for waiting. Sorry it took so long, but I was working on my other story, which by the way has 10 chapters!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! If you have not already I recommend you read it. It is pretty good if I say so myself. :-) Well Enough advertising, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth felt shivers run down her spine. _'Why is he still staring?' _She could feel him watching her, but she couldn't think why. She was reluctant to turn and look back into those eyes; those perfect, gorgeous eyes. He was very handsome she had seen that earlier, but she never thought eyes could be that mesmerizing. It just wasn't fair. She wanted to lose herself in their depths. She wasn't in love, however just startled. How could she love someone who had acted so proud and haughty? She glanced at her mother again who, oblivious to her audience's obvious distraction kept talking. Finally she felt his eyes move and she sighed with relief. She didn't like being observed, especially by someone with whom she was not even acquainted. She had seen emotion in his eyes, but what emotion? Was he angry or annoyed? No, neither of those seemed right. In fact if she hadn't known better she would have said it was admiration. How could that be right? He was a Darcy, with ten thousand a year. He had made it no secret that he hated this ball and all of the people in it. So there was no way he could be feeling admiration for anything.

She looked over at him again. Her mother was oblivious to all of his attempts to make her leave. She realized that no matter what had happened between them, no one deserved to be subjected to her mother for so long. She walked over carefully waving her way around people, never losing sight of her target.

Darcy was ready to scream with frustration. He had tried to get rid of this woman in every way propriety would allow. He even had tried to walk away, but she just followed him and found a way to introduce him to one of her daughters. So he chose the lesser of two evils and just stayed put. Mrs. Bennet had introduced him to all of her daughters except for the only one he wanted to meet. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. He tuned out the woman and tried to imagine the voice that would go with those beautiful eyes. He heard a musical voice speak and decided that was the voice he would put with her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a minute before he realized that another person had joined the 'conversation' between him and Mrs. Bennet. It took another minute before he realized that the musical voice belonged to that person.

"Mama, Mrs. Lucas wants to talk to you. She sent me over to ask you, no beg you, to join her. She wishes to discuss an invitation to Lucas Lodge." Darcy let out a small gasp as the newcomer turned around. It was Elizabeth. "I am sure I will be able to entertain this gentleman while you are away, if you would introduce us."

"Oh Mr. Darcy this is Elizabeth, my other daughter. Elizabeth this is Mr. Darcy." Darcy bowed and Elizabeth curtsied. "Well Lizzy, I think you should show me where Lady Lucas is. Lydia can keep Mr. Darcy company." Mrs. Bennet liked Elizabeth the least of all of her daughters and did not think she was capable of 'trapping' Mr. Darcy.

"Mama, Lydia is dancing and so is Kitty. Mary is playing the music for the dance. Jane is busy talking to Mr. Bingley. I am afraid I am the only one available at the moment."

"Oh very well if it must be, but you keep your claws off of him. I want him for Lydia or even one of the others. You certainly aren't good enough." Elizabeth frowned and blushed at her mother's easily audible whisper, but said nothing more. She watched her mother leave and breath out a sigh of relief. She heard another person let out a breath and she remembered Darcy. She turned to look at him, only to find him staring at her once again. After a moment she looked down. It was easier to talk to him without looking into those eyes.

"Please forgive my mother, sir. She tends to be a bit overbearing."

"A bit?" She looked up as she heard the smile in voice and caught her breath. _'WOW! He looks good when he smiles, he should do that more often.' _She blushed when she realized she had been staring.

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't quite fit her description of an ideal daughter." When Darcy raised his eyebrows she added "I am too outspoken and it is not my greatest ambition in life to find and capture a rich husband." She blushed again and looked away. She couldn't believe she had just told so much to a man about whom she knew nearly nothing. There was something about him that made her want to just tell him everything.

"She reminds me somewhat of my aunt. She also tends to be a bit overbearing." Darcy smiled again. He continued to stare at Elizabeth. She wasn't beautiful by most standards, so why he continued to stare was a mystery to Elizabeth.

"Family," Elizabeth sighed, "you have to live with them no matter how disagreeable they may be."

Darcy just smiled at her and did not respond. She blushed slightly. _'What must he think of me?_

* * *

Darcy couldn't believe his luck when Mrs. Bennet left. She had left him alone with Elizabeth. Part of him was hoping that she would turn out to be just as vulgar as her mother. If that was true he could easily forget her. He found, however, that she was perfect. She had a lively disposition and teasing manners that he found quite amiable. He was brought out of his revive when she turned and spoke to him.

"Please forgive my mother, sir. She tends to be a bit overbearing."

"A bit" Darcy could feel his mouth turn up into a smile. _Wow! She has said no more than twenty words to me and I am already smiling. As my wife she would truly brighten up my life.'  
'Wait; did I just call her my wife? I have known her for less than five minutes and yet I already consider her my wife?! What would people say? I would be ridiculed.'  
'Since when have you cared for what people thought of you?'  
'Well I guess that's true. Still I must have an acquaintance of more than a few minutes before I can propose.'  
'Why? She won't say no. No sane woman would ever say no to Fitzwilliam Darcy.'  
'I know nothing of her! She could be after my money or connections. I must be better acquainted with her before I ask.'_

Elizabeth began speaking again dragging him back to reality.

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't quite fit her description of an ideal daughter." Darcy's eyebrows shot up at this remark. Who could think anything wrong with the perfect creature before him? "I am too outspoken and it is not my greatest ambition in life to find and capture a rich husband." Darcy was shocked. She had just told him flat out that she wasn't mercenary. She was embarrassed, he could tell. He was convinced that she was telling the complete truth by her actions. He had to say something to make her relax. It was his greatest wish that she felt that she could trust him. He struggled to think of a reply until he remembered his last visit to Rosings. His aunt was, if possible, worse than Mrs. Bennet.

"She reminds me somewhat of my aunt. She also tends to be a bit overbearing." Elizabeth visibly relaxed and Darcy congratulated himself.

He soon found himself caught up in staring at the woman before him. He completely missed her next comment. He could not tear his eyes away from her. She was not beautiful by common standards, but Darcy found her entrancing. He realized that she was waiting for him to answer still. He could not remember what she had said. It did not really make a difference anyway; he could not seem to form a coherent sentence. His breathing hitched and his heart beat so loud he was sure she could hear it. _'What must she think of me?_

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I felt that this was a good place to end it. If you want more there is only one way to tell me. REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Making Up His Mind

Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been very busy. My word-processor broke so I had to download a new one and rewrite all of the work I already had, but here it is. :-) :-)

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth remained silent as neither could think of anything to say. Elizabeth was wondering why he still had not replied to her remark. Did he find it offensive? She was puzzled by his behavior. He had acted haughty and proud all night, but when she when to talk to him he had been teasing and had smiled. She did not know what to make of him.

Darcy knew that he should say something, but what? He was having trouble breathing at the moment and could not form a coherent sentence. How could being in a woman's presence do that to him? He heard the musicians start up and an idea popped into his head. His mind began an inner debate at the sensibility of this idea.

_'No! We shall not ask her to dance. Do you really want to give everyone here the impression that you are going to marry her?'__  
'Why not? She is beautiful, witty, charming, graceful and so much more. What would be so bad in marrying her?'  
__'Her family's lack of connections, fortune, and ,for some of them, lack of propriety.'__  
'As to connections and fortune why does that matter? I have more than enough for the two of us. As to her families lack of propriety, I wont be marrying her family will I? I will be marrying her.'  
__'Even so, we should not get her hopes up and the hopes of everyone here until we are absolutely decided.'  
'I agree.'_

As this internal struggle ended Darcy knew there was only one thing to do.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have this dance?"

_'Traitor! You promised.'  
'You said we shouldn't raise their hopes until we are absolutely decided. Well I am decided. I love her.'_

Elizabeth stared at the man before her uncomprehending. Did he just ask her to dance? She had to be dreaming. He had stalked around the room thinking himself better than everyone here and never dancing, so why was he asking her. He continued to look at her awaiting her answer. She finally decided there was only one answer she could give.

"You may."

Darcy held out his hand and she, after a moments hesitation, put hers into his. He led her to the dance floor and they began their dance.

Darcy was ecstatic and thoroughly disgusted with himself at the same time. He was ecstatic at the opportunity to touch and be close to Elizabeth. The disgust came from his reaction every time they touched. His heart rate accelerated and he had to work hard to keep from shaking. The ecstatic feeling won out however and by the end of the dance his mind was in total agreement. He loved her. Now all that was left was to make her feel the same. He wanted it to be perfect, so though he wanted nothing more than to propose to her that night, he felt that he would need to be patient. He would subtly woo and court Elizabeth, his Lizzy. If Bingley decided to get close to her sister, which it seem he did, it would make his job all the easier.

Darcy paused that train of thought and realized how far he had come in a matter of hours. He no longer cared that Elizabeth had no fortune or connections. He stopped even caring that most of her relatives were a disgrace to him. All that mattered was his Lizzy.

After the assembly ball, Meryton was alive with rumors and gossip. The behavior of the two rich gentlemen had been noticed and very much remarked on. The news that Bingley had asked Jane to dance twice would have been foremost in everyone's thoughts and lips had it not been for the shocking display of Darcy. Not ten minutes after the gentleman in question had arrived, his character had been fixed by everyone present as most disagreeable. He walked around the assembly room with his nose in the air never even noticing anyone present as they were not good enough for him. The inhabitants of Meryton were shocked then to find that Darcy asked Miss Elizabeth Bennet to dance and continued attentions to her throughout the night. People were sure of his affection for Elizabeth. Now the only question on the inhabitant's minds was will Elizabeth accept him?

* * *

Sorry it's so sort but I was running out of ideas to continue the chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, because it's spring break!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Arriving at Netherfield

When Darcy has those internal arguments I see them as a fight between his heart and brain. I think you can kinda guess which is which. I just wanted to tell you that cuz I don't think I ever said that before. I going to try to put one in every chapter.

Well hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

Both Darcy and Bingley continued their attentions to Elizabeth and Jane much to everyone's surprise. The inhabitants of Meryton were sure that they would very soon see two very advantageous marriages. Though some other mothers were jealous of Mrs. Bennet there was only one person truly unhappy with these attentions.

Caroline Bingley hated Meryton with it's lack of fashion and the country folk with their lack of breeding. She hated her brother for bringing her to Neatherfield. But most of all she hated the Bennets. In particular she hated Elizabeth Bennet. Caroline had seen the attentions Darcy had paid her and she was furious. Darcy was hers. No country girl was good enough to get her hands on the Darcy fortune. In Caroline's mind there was only one person who could bear the title Mrs. Darcy, herself.

"Caroline, Darcy and I are going out to dine with the officers tonight." Bingley informed his sister one morning.

"Oh I must invite company to keep me from being so board while you are away. Perhaps I might invite Miss Jane Bennet so I can get to know her better." Caroline planned to interrogate her guest to find reason to keep Charles away from her. If Charles stayed away from Jane it would be harder for Darcy to be with Elizabeth.

"Might I also suggest inviting Miss Elizabeth. I am sure Jane would be much more comfortable with her sister with her." Darcy suggested. Caroline was scandalized and saw her plan backfiring miserably.

"Of course." She replied curtly and moved to her room to write the invitation. She finished it quickly and read it over again. She was satisfied and sent it out with a servant. She smiled as she watched the servant disappear to the horizon.

The note itself was very polite. There was nothing wanting in her manner of address. The only defect was the fact that the note contained an invitation to only Jane.

Mrs. Bennet was ecstatic at Jane's receiving a note from Neatherfield. She demanded loudly to know the contents of the note. Jane read it quickly.

"I have been invited to Neatherfield." Jane's eyes sparkled with pleasure. It was obvious she was very much in love.

"Only you? Has Lizzy not also been invited?" Mrs Bennet demanded in a disapproving tone. "Lizzy, I told you that you should have given Mr. Darcy more attention. How else are you supposed to catch him?"

"Oh mama, I am sure that it just slipped their minds. Anyway neither Mr. Darcy nor Mr. Bingley will be there. The gentlemen are dining out."

"Dining out?! That will never do." Mrs. Bennet was looking unhappier by the minute.

"Papa when can I have the carriage ready?" Jane asked with only slight impatience

"Carriage? No you must go on horseback. We cannot spare horses for the carriage."

"But mama---"

"You will go on horseback." There was such an air of finality in that statement that no one could argue.

* * *

As Jane rode to Neatherfield, a massive storm arrived soaking her to bone. She arrived at her destination thoroughly wet and sneezing and coughing up a storm. She was immediately sent to bed. A note was sent out to the Bennet household informing them of her illness.

After the note was sent the party at Neatherfield was rather subdued. Bingley had gone to see to Jane and the Hursts were no where to be found. That left Caroline and Darcy alone in the drawing room.

"Did not Miss Elizabeth come as well." Darcy finally asked the question foremost on his mind. This did not please Caroline.

"No, I was informed that she did not wish to come." Darcy's face fell noticeably, which only served to anger Caroline more. Fortunately for her he dropped the subject and they fell into silence.

When the note arrived at Longbourn there was a vast array of emotions. Kitty, Mary and Lydia were all more or less indifferent. Mr. Bennet was worried, but mostly amused at his wife's reaction. Mrs. Bennet was ecstatic. She had only planned on Jane staying the night. Now she had caught a cold and would be staying for some weeks.

Elizabeth was excessively worried and also mortified. The worried feeling won out and she decided to go see Jane. When she informed her parents of this decision Mr. Bennet was unhappy to inform her that the horses could not be spared for the carriage. Not to be discouraged Elizabeth decided to walk. Her mother went into a fit, but in the end Elizabeth won out.

The walk to Neatherfield was pleasant if rather muddy from the rain. Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the state of her apparel. She gave a slight shrug and continued on. She did not truly care for the opinions of most of the inhabitants of Neatherfield. Bingley, she was sure, would not care one straw about her appearance. Caroline would be shocked and scandalized, but that was a plus in itself, for Elizabeth. The Hursts would be indifferent. Darcy's reaction would be the only one she was unsure of. He had been paying her attentions these past weeks, but would he take one look at her and be disgusted? Would he consider her beneath his notice after seeing her? As these thoughts arrived she realized something else, she didn't care. If he was that shallow she would never consent to marry him anyway.

As see rounded the corner she came face to face with the object of her thoughts.

"Mr. Darcy." She recovered quickly and gave him a curtsy.

"Miss Elizabeth." He gazed at her enraptured. Her hair was loose and she did not have her bonnet on. A few of her brown curls caught in the wind. This sight was almost enough to stop his heart. He wrenched his eyes away only to find himself looking into her eyes. They were normally bright with laughter and happiness, but today they shown far brighter. He continued to admire her completely forgetting all other thoughts.

"I am come to inquire after my sister." Darcy was so caught up in staring that he could not answer right away when he did answer he instantly regretted it.

"Your sister?" Elizabeth gave him a searching look as if trying to ascertain wheatear he was ill or not.

"Yes my sister." He was still incapable of rational thought so she clarified, "Jane."

"Oh yes of course." Darcy said at length his brain finally returning. His gaze shifted to her lips and another internal struggle began.

_Kiss her!_

_NO! We have been paying her attentions, but she has made us no promises. If we kiss her now it would lower us it her eyes._

_Not if she enjoyed it. Kiss her!_

_What if she does not share our feelings yet? If we make such a forward move it could erase all our chances to be with her._

_She would enjoy it. So would I. Kiss her!_

_Even if she enjoyed it she could never accept it. She was raised to highly. We cannot risk losing her with one foolish move._

_KISS HER! KISS HER NOW!_

_We shall do no such thing!_

Darcy tore his gaze away from her lips and took a step back.

"Your sister is in one of the guest rooms. May I escort you?" Elizabeth nodded her assent and they both made their way back to the house. Elizabeth's mind was full of concern for her sister. Darcy's was fully occupied wondering of his decision had been the right one.

* * *

Hey the brain finally won an argument. =) That's a first

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Netherfield

Ok I do have a good excuse for delaying so long. I'm sick. :-( :-( The kind of sick that requires lots of time in bed and very short amounts writing. :-( Sorry. You should be proud of me though. This is my longest chapter EVER!

I am taking some liberties with the characters in the story. You probably will see them as the story progresses. The changes are necessary. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth left to see her sister immediately upon arrival to the house. She didn't give a second thought to Darcy. She only had thoughts for Jane. She loved Jane most over all of her sisters. The only person who rivaled Jane in Elizabeth's affections was their father. She reached Jane's room and rushed to her side.

"Jane how are you feeling?" Jane smiled up at her sister.

"Oh Lizzy I feel so much better now that you are come." The sisters smiled at each other neither needing to fill the comfortable silence between them.

Darcy watched her race up the stairs full of worry for her sister. He felt a new emotion stir in his breast. It's name was jealousy. He wanted her concern and care directed towards him. He wanted to see her smile as he walked into a room. He wanted to feel her happiness as she carried his children. _Their children. _He found he really liked the sound of that.

He was struck by several thoughts of her at Pemberly. In the gardens, by the lake, in his bed... His mind tried desperately to shut away those very ungentlemanly thoughts, but they were far too pleasing.

His thoughts continued this way for sometime to his distress and enjoyment. Darcy could feel the gentleman in him appalled by what he was doing, but he couldn't stop his thoughts. They were interrupted to his again contradictory feelings, relief and disappointment. These feelings didn't last long once he heard the news. Elizabeth was staying while her sister was sick! He could hardly believe it. She was going to be so close. They would be in the same house. The gentlemanly manners that had been drilled into him his whole life strongly rebelled at the errant thoughts his mind had conjured up. He sighed. None of his fantasies would come true within the next few weeks. He had to control himself and slowly woo her until her could ask her father for a formal courtship and then go to her father once more to gain permission to marry her.

_'Whoa, we have known her for a month. How can we be already making plans for matrimony?'_

_'She is perfect. And though you may hardly know her, I know her intimately. Everything about her speaks to me; begs me to love her. And I do. I will always love her.'_

_'But how? Love takes time to bloom. We have not spent nearly enough time together for it to have formed.'_

_'How you delude yourself. I knew we were gone as soon as I met those eyes. Like the sweetest violets, soft and beautiful.'_

_'We will find others. Women of standing and wealth with eyes just as fine.'_

_'No we will never find another. If we leave her we will be cursed to spend eternity comparing all other women to her. But we shall never find her equal.'_

_'There is no reason to rush though.'_

_'If we do not secure her now we may lose our one and only chance for happiness. We must marry her, and soon._

It was at that moment he felt the change. All other thoughts fell away. His estate could go to ruins and his fortune disappear so long as he could have her. So what if everyone turn away from him in disgust. He would have her and she all he ever needed.

She did not come down to the dining room that night nor the two following nights, choosing to spend her time with Jane. Darcy knew she could not stay up there forever so he waited and on the forth night she joined them for both supper and cards. She declined the offer to play cards instead choosing to read. Caroline made a rude comment at this, clearly designed to gain Darcy's attentions, but Darcy's immediate thoughts were of how well she would like his library at Pemberly. He was surprised when his companions brought up the subject of his thoughts.

"The library here is rather nice. It is nothing to Pemberly's I know. But Darcy is always buying books of some sort or another. I confess I feel there is little time for them."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of the family library, nor any room in ones home. It is not so at Pemberly. Pemberly is the greatest house in all of England, if not the world." Darcy flinched slightly at Caroline's comment. "Charles, you should build a house yourself, in the model of Pemberly."

"I would but Pemberly outright if Darcy was willing to sell it."

"I'm talking of possibilities Charles." Caroline sneered.

"As am I. I should think it easier to get Pemberly through purchase than through imitation." Darcy stole an appraising glance at Elizabeth to see if she was at all impressed by his wealth and estate, but no. She continued to read her book paying no mind to the conversation. He was disappointed. Why was it Caroline who fawned after him and not Elizabeth. Why was she one of the few girls in all of England who did not care for his wealth?

Elizabeth closed her book and moved to stand by the table curious at the conversation. Darcy, excited, began to listen to the conversation once more.

"All women accomplished?" Caroline nearly shrieked. "Whatever can you be saying Charles?"

"You all can net purses, cover screens, play the piano and I know not what. I have hardly heard of a woman before being told she is accomplished."

"There are not half a dozen women I would say are truly accomplished." Darcy could truly only think of two accomplished women. His sister was one. He gave a sideways glance at Elizabeth. She was obliviously the other.

"Nor I." Caroline could never disagree with Darcy.

"Then you must comprehend a great deal in the idea." Darcy's head snapped towards the sound of _his Elizabeth's_ voice. He loved her voice.

"I do." Darcy's voice was low and his stare added extra meaning to his words.

"Of course. She must have a through knowledge of music, singing, dancing, drawing and the modern languages to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking." Darcy nearly groaned as Caroline's voice interrupted his very pleasurable thoughts. He turned once again to Elizabeth.

"And she must improve her mind by extensive reading." He glanced down at the book she still kept in her hands as he said this, to leave no doubt to her his meaning.

"I am not longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished women, Mr. Darcy. I now wonder at you knowing any." Elizabeth turned away from Darcy's somewhat pointed stare. He made her uncomfortable. She hoped her comment would end the conversation, but it was not to be. Mr. Darcy was not to be deterred.

"You are very severe on your sex, Miss Bennet." Darcy strived to get her beautiful eyes to return to him.

"I speak as I find. I have never seen such elegance, taste or refinement in any woman to accomplish such a feat." Caroline and Louisa quickly made known their objections to this comment and much to Elizabeth's relief and Darcy's disappointment the topic was soon closed. Elizabeth retired to check on Jane soon afterward. Darcy's eyes didn't leave her until she was out of sight. Caroline, unable to restrain herself any longer began to insult Elizabeth as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Did you see her when she appeared that morning? Her petty coat was six inches deep in mud, I am certain. And her hair, so untidy and blowzy. What could she have been thinking? Walking three or four or however many miles, _in the dirt, _to see to her sister's trifling cold? It is unthinkable! I am sure you would not wish your sister to act in such a manner Mr. Darcy."

"Certainly not." Darcy replied coldly.

"Jane is a very sweet girl, but the sister and all other relations are repugnant. I have heard that she has an uncle in _trade_. Oh and the best part, he lives in _Cheapside. _She has another uncle who is an attorney. Her mother; well the less said on the topic, the better. The younger sisters chasing after officers and flirting with any man who has the misfortune to walk within a meter of them. I cannot fathom having such relations." Bingley's usually happy face was clouded by a deep frown, but he did not comment.

For another few days Elizabeth came down for supper, but did not retire to the sitting room after. She begged her sister as an excuse. Darcy grew more agitated and frustrated. How was he supposed to woo Elizabeth if he could hardly see her?

She came down three nights later and stayed after dinner. She joined in the cards this time. Darcy wasted no time in commandeering her for his partner for the game. After a few hands his curiosity won over and he could no longer contain his question.

"Pray, Miss Elizabeth, why did you not come with your sister Jane to dine here?" He desperately hoped she would not say or hint that she did not want to come. She looked at him confused.

"It would not have been proper that I came. I would not impose myself on Miss Bingley's hospitality." Caroline had turned a most alarming shade of red and was looking positively distressed. No one noticed however.

"Improper? Nay if you had been an imposition to Miss Bingley she would not have invited you." Elizabeth was looking at Darcy as though he had grown another head.

"Yes... That was what I meant." By now everyone at the table was thoroughly confused except for Caroline, who now looked dangerously close to fainting.

"I am afraid I do not understand." Bingley spoke up just as confused as Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy stated that if I was to be a trouble to Miss Bingley then she would not have invited me. As I was not issued an invitation I felt that I could not intrude on her hospitality." Both Darcy's and Bingley's heads whipped towards Caroline, who was attempting to sneak out of the room.

"Caroline!" Bingley jumped up and in a flash he blocked her exit. His face darkened with anger. "Why didn't you invite Miss Elizabeth?" Caroline fidgeted under his gaze.

"I...I...I thought I did. She must have misunderstood the letter." Bingley's eyes flashed.

"Come to my study." She looked at her brother and straightened herself to her full height.

"But-"

"Now!" Everyone was shocked by Bingley's threatening tone. Caroline even looked a little scared. She meekly followed her brother. Bingley turned back to the room and quickly said, "Please excuse us."

In the study Bingley turned to Caroline, a deep frown marring his face.

"Now tell me, truthfully, why you did not invite Miss Elizabeth." Caroline swallowed visibly.

"I did not wish her to come. I do not like her."

"This would not be such a large problem had you not, since her arrival here, insulted her and all her relations. She is a guest in this house, as are you. I will not have you berating my guests or causing them discomfort."

"I have never been mean to her face." Caroline whined. "I did not strive to cause her discomfort."

"It is not only Miss Elizabeth you have caused discomfort. You have been rude and cruel to Miss Jane Bennet as well. You have abused the whole family. This has gone too far." Bingley's fist crashed into his desk reliving some of his pent up fury. "Darcy, too, feels displeasure at having you so near. He does not like you Caroline. He will _never_ marry you." Bingley was sick and tired of Caroline's behavior. If she was not family he would have kicked her out a while ago.

Caroline gaped at him. She could not believe what he had said. Of course Darcy would marry her. She was the sister of his best friend. She was the sort of lady he needed to marry, a high-bred

gentlewoman with a large fortune and impressive connections. Who else could fill that position?

"But Charles..."

"No Caroline I don't want to hear your excuses or lies. I will only tell you this once. Treat my guests respectfully or find somewhere else to live." Bingley gave her one last glare before her stormed out of his study.

Meanwhile the sitting room had gone utterly silent. No one could believe Bingley's behavior. Elizabeth laid down her winning hand of cards. She quietly got up and turned to Darcy.

"I believe I should go check on Jane." Darcy looked into her eyes wishing he could find a reason to make her stay. In the end he could do nothing but watch her quit the room.

* * *

Wow! I'm not sure where this came from. It doesn't follow the plot of P&P but I think it was time Caroline got put in her place, don't you? Hope you liked it. I am experimenting with deviating more away from the plot. Tell me what you think.


	6. Leaving Netherfield

The rest of the Bennet sister's stay went remarkably well. Caroline remained mostly silent during the day and when she spoke it had at least a hint of politeness. The only problem with their stay was when their mother and sisters arrived at Neatherfield.

Mrs. Bennet and her two younger daughters came to Neatherfield on the pretence of checking on Jane. Mrs. Bennet was soon assured that Jane would be fine, but this did not stop her from attempting to keep Jane there as long as possible.

When Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest came downstairs they were met by Bingley, Darcy, Caroline and Elizabeth. They all retired into the sitting room.

"I hope you do not find Miss Bennet worse than expected." Bingley's concern was obvious in his voice.

"Indeed I do, sir. She is far to ill to be moved. I fear we must trespass on your kindness for a while longer." Mrs. Bennet had no intention of having Jane moved. She wished her to stay for as long as possible. Elizabeth knew this and was mortified.

"Removed? I would not hear of it. She shall stay until she is fully recovered." This statement managed to bring relief and happiness to two of the rooms occupants, Mrs. Bennet and Darcy. The latter had not even begun to think of Elizabeth leaving and could not bear to think her leaving so soon. His heart began to bleed at the thought of ever leaving her again.

"Miss Bennet will receive every possible attention while she is here, I assure you." Caroline played her part as hostess. Darcy turned away from Mrs. Bennet. He found nothing likable in her or her two youngest daughters. It pained him to think of them as Elizabeth's family, or as his family. He did not _have_ to aline himself with them, under ordinary circumstances he would not even consider it, but, for Elizabeth, he would endure anything.

He ignored the conversation that was going on. There would be nothing interesting for him. He stood facing the window, but that held little interest for him either. All of his attention was focused on one object, his Elizabeth. He listened closely as she began to speak.

"That is exactly what I had supposed of you." She addressed this to Bingley. Darcy tried to think of what they had been speaking of, but to no avail.

"Ah, you begin to understand me then, do you?" Bingley replied cheerfully, his curiosity perked.

"Yes. I understand you perfectly."

"I should like to take that as a complement, but to be so easily seen through is pitiful, I'm afraid." Bingley gave her a smile to insure her that there was no offence taken. He was actually rather interested in the conversation.

"It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than one such as yours." Bingley was about to reply when Mrs. Bennet beat him to it. She found the conversation tedious and past her level of comprehension. She could not fathom that anyone should enjoy it.

"Lizzy, remember where you are! Do not run off in the wild matter you are suffered to do at home." Bingley and Elizabeth both chose to ignore this speech. The only recognition that it was heard by either of them was the creeping pink flush that rose to her cheeks.

"I did not know that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study." Bingley turned back to Elizabeth, once again showing his amiable nature in trying to remove the tension Mrs. Bennet's words had caused.

"Oh yes. Intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage." Darcy's interest was by now fully riveted to the conversation. He enjoyed every new piece of information he learned about her.

"The country can have but a short supply of subjects for such a study. The country seems to be a more confined and unvarying society." _'I have an intricate character' _Darcy thought suddenly. He would have no problem in being one of Elizabeth's subjects. So long as she would wish to study him, he would always be available to her, until death do them part.

"But people themselves alter so much. There is always something new to see in them." Darcy had turned to face her and was struck once more by her beauty. He was rendered speechless by the mere sight of her. He could not think of a response. Thankfully (or not so thankfully, depending on how you look at it) he was saved the trouble of finding a response by a very offended Mrs. Bennet.

"I assure you that there is as much of _that_ going on in the country as in town." Mrs. Bennet smiled in triumph as Darcy turned away towards the window. "I cannot see what great advantages London has over the country, other than the shops and public places. The country is a great deal pleasanter is it not Mr. Bingley?" Bingley replied quickly with the hope of removing the tension that had descended upon the room.

"Whenever I am in town I never wish to leave it again. The same applies for the country. They both have their advantages and I am happy in both."

"That is because you have the right disposition. But that_ gentleman_ there," She indicated Darcy. "seems to think the country nothing at all." Elizabeth was excessively mortified by now and could hardly bear to look Bingley in the eyes, let alone his sister or Darcy.

"Mama, you mistake Mr. Darcy's meaning. He only meant that their was not such a variety of people in the country as in town, which you must acknowledge as true."

He listened with sympathy as she tried to reign her mother in. She was truly a accomplished and well-bred lady; a gentlewoman. He had never before thought it possible to be so much in love or that love should have such a hold over your very actions and thoughts, but he had only just met Elizabeth.

He ignored the conversation once more. He had not a care for Mrs. Bennet's prattling. How she could be related to his Elizabeth he had no idea. He attempted to focus back in to the conversation just in time to hear Mrs. Bennet remark on poetry.

"However, he did write her some very pretty verses."

"And so ended the affection. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love." Darcy gave a mental start. She did not like poetry? This was vital information. He must know all of her likes and dislikes for his courting of her. It would not do to write her a poem only to have her turn away from him in disgust.

"I have always considered poetry to be the food of love."

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may be. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it is only a vague inclination, I am convicted that one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead." Darcy gave her a smile. He had no worries about poetry. He definitely had no vague inclination. He had a fine, stout and very healthy love burning to be released.

The room lapsed into a comfortable silence. Not that Darcy would have noticed if it was otherwise. His mind was far to wrapped up in thoughts of a particular lady.

Eventually Elizabeth's youngest sister, Lydia, spoke up.

"Did you not promise to hold a ball once you were settled here, Mr. Bingley? It will be a great scandal if you don't keep your word."

"I am perfectly happy to keep my engagement and when Miss Bennet is recovered, you shall name the very day of the ball if you like." The occupants of the room had varying emotions. They were disdain, excitement and mortification. Excitement was the most common emotion felt by nearly every member of the room. Only Elizabeth and Caroline could not join in this excitement. All of the others, excluding Mrs. Bennet, were thinking of the partners that they wished to dance with, and there was no unhappiness in these thoughts.

Mrs. Bennet and her youngest daughters soon took their leave, much to the relief of Elizabeth. Jane and Elizabeth stayed one week after their departure, but soon they had to leave as well. Darcy could not bear the thought of her leaving, but how could he make her stay?

_'Propose, right now!'_

_'Even if we did so, she would still have to leave us. She could not stay in the house with her betrothed.'_

_'But we would be assured of seeing her again.'_

_'We will always have assurance of seeing her. Bingley is pursuing her sister. Should they marry we would see her quite often as Bingley's best friend.'_

_'But would that be enough? Would it be anything less than torture to be able to be so near her, yet separated by the vast gap that propriety instills?'_

_'I am not recommending that we never ask her. I only meant that we should wait and let her be sure of her feelings.'_

_'She must love us! How can she not. When our love is so strong?'_

_'Though we are sure of our feelings, she may not be as confident as us.'_

_'Time she can have, but she must marry us one day. I could not see a life without her.'_

Bingley and Darcy wasted no time in assisting the Bennet sisters into the carriage. Each allowing their hand to linger a little longer than necessary. They stood together on the stair, watching the carriage drive away, taking their hearts with it. Bingley dejectedly moved to the house. Darcy remained rooted to the spot staring into the distance long after the carriage had moved out of sight. He felt the wind stir around him and he thought he could smell a faint trace of her. He closed his eyes lost in the moment. She would come back, he told himself. She had to come back. If she didn't he would have to go and fetch her himself. For there was nothing that could keep him from her side for long.

"Wait for me, Elizabeth. We shall be together soon." He whispered this into the cool wind hopping that somehow she could hear him. "I love you."

* * *

Review Please!!!!!!!!!


	7. A Love Triangle

Thanks for the reviews!!!!! After a lot of planning I decided to add Wickham. I just want to note ahead of time that there is no history between Darcy and Wickham in my story. They meet for the first time in this chapter. Hope this makes everything clear.  
Thanks for reading. :-)

* * *

Elizabeth was confused. She didn't like to be confused, but unfortunately for her, she had met someone who constantly confused her.

Mr. Darcy was handsome, she had to acknowledge this, but her first impression of him had also been of his proud, disagreeable nature. Then again, when she had talked to him for the first time he had been very polite. After that somewhat awkward conversation he had been going out of his way to be charming and nice to her. She could not make him out at all. How could one man have so many different facets of character?

That he liked her, she was nearly certain. It had seemed that nearly every word he had spoken to her was filled with double meanings, and when he wasn't speaking to her, more often than not, he was staring at her. It made her quite uncomfortable. She was sure he was attracted to her, but had she any attraction to him? She did not think so. She hoped, desperately, that Darcy wouldn't take his attraction too far. If he did, she would not be at fault for the pain he would receive.

Jane and Elizabeth had arrived at Longbourn and both happily greeted their father. They then moved on to their mother. Greeting her was not so pleasant.

"Jane? What are you doing home? You should still be at Netherfield! What if your cold comes back? What use will it be to you here, where there is no Mr. Bingley to see you? You have no compassion on my poor nerves." Jane tried to soothe her mother, while Elizabeth locked eyes with her father. Both eyes held similar expressions of amusement and suppressed laughter. Mr. Bennet finally recovered himself and decided it was time to inform Mrs. Bennet of some news he had received.

"I hope, my dear, you have ordered a good dinner today. For I have reason to expect an addition to our family party." Mrs. Bennet immediately forgot her sorrows about Jane returning home, and focused her attention on her husband. "It is my cousin, Mr. Collins, who when I am dead will inherit Longbourn."

"Oh, pray don't mention that odious man. I think it the worst thing in the world that your estate should be entailed away from your own five children."

Mr. Bennet went on to read the letter he had received from Collins with great amusement. The letter was written with a very pompous air. Mr. Bennet was rather excited for his cousin to arrive. He was sure that Mr. Collins would be a very diverting man. Even if he didn't mean to be.

Mr. Collins was very prompt and arrived exactly on time. All of the Bennets came out to great him. He greeted them all, very civilly, in return, especially Jane. Mrs. Bennet waisted no time in telling him of the very handsome and rich Mr. Bingley, who seemed to have formed an attachment to Jane. She said nothing of Darcy, however. She could not believe that he would ever make any adresses to her daughter. So Mr. Collins switched his attentions to Elizabeth, much to her displeasure.

Lydia proposed a walk to Meryton, but Elizabeth was reluctant. It took much encouraging on Lydia and Jane's part to finally convince her to come and 'have a great time'. As they began their walk she found out, to her horror, that Collins was to walk with them. She was forced to listen to his monologue of the greatness of Rosings and his patroness, Lady Catherine DeBurge.

When they reached Meryton, Lydia and Kitty spotted Denny and another man and soon called them over. Introductions were made all around. Denny's friend was named Wickham and was a new recruit of the malitia.

Wickham was very charming. He spoke well and was much informed of many subjects. Elizabeth found herself drawn to him. Wickham was also very handsome. Elizabeth found it hard not to stare. Wickham's wit complemented hers and they fell into very easy conversation.

Horse hooves were heard and Elizabeth looked away from her compainion reluctantly to see the new arrivals. They were Bingley and Darcy. Elizabeth barely suppressed a groan. She could easily tell by the look Darcy was giving Wickham that her conversation was soon to be over.

Both Bingley and Darcy dismounted. They moved towards the group and addressed greetings to all of the assembled, but their eyes stayed firmly locked on the objects of their affections. Bingley moved to talk to Jane and Darcy to Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is good to see you. You are doing well, are you not." Darcy chose to ignore Wickham.

"I am sir." Elizabeth looked at her shoes uncomfortable by his staring.

"Will you introduce me to this," Darcy hesitated trying to remember his manners. "Gentleman."

"Oh. Mr. Darcy, this is Mr. Wickham. Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy." Both men bowed to each other and in what seemed to be a polite manner, but Elizabeth could feel the tension radiating off of both of the men. They locked eyes and held each sizing the other up. Collins bounced up Elizabeth's side. The other men immedatly stopped glaring at each other and turned to their new rival.

The silence in their group was absolute until Bingley's voice floated over to them.

"May we accompany you home, Miss Bennet?" On Jane's approval three male voices spoke in unison.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have the honor?"

"May I offer you my arm, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Dear cousin, shall I escort you back to Longbourn and your most excellent parents?"

Elizabeth eyed the three men cautiously. She knew there was more hanging on her answer than just who would walk her home. Whoever she chose would see it as a sign of her affection and those she did not chose would see it as a sign of her indifference to them or preference to another. Who should she choose? It was really a choice between Darcy and Wickham. She liked Wickham and would be happy to get to know him better, but she could see the burning jealously in Darcy's eyes and felt fear creep into her heart. She couldn't chose Darcy, because she didn't want Wickham to think that she liked him. If she chose Darcy, it would also make him think she had feelings for him. If he thought that he might do something frightening, like propose! It was a situation that was impossible for her to come out on top. She sighed and reluctantly adressed one of the men.

"I would be honored." With that she took the man's arm, leaving two very unhappy and confused men behind.

* * *

Darcy was smiling as he rode down Meryton's streets with Bingley. He was actually smiling! Bingley was very surprised at Darcy's mood and willingness to accompany him to Longbourn, but he could guess at the reason. All of Bingley's thoughts driven away, however, when he spotted his angel, Jane.

Darcy's smile faultered and disapeared before Elizabeth ever got a chance to see it. Darcy saw _his _Elizabeth with another man, talking and laughing. He could feel the jealously raging in his heart as he caught a glimpse of the man's face. He was very young and handsome. Damn him.

Darcy dismounted and moved toward them, his scowl prominent. He addressed Elizabeth with civility and asked the name of her companion. It was Wickham. Darcy turned his full attention on Wickham, mentally pointing out all of his faults. Darcy's head snapped back to Elizabeth when yet another man came up to her side.

He heard Bingley offer to escort Jane home and Darcy hurried to do the same for Elizabeth. Unfortunately the other men had the same idea. They all watched in silence as Elizabeth seemed to contemplate the three of them. Darcy waited with hope expanding in his breast. He started when she finally made her choice.

"I would be honored." Elizabeth took _Mr. Collins' _arm and the two of them walked off leaving Wickham and Darcy with nothing else to do, but stare after them. Elizabeth looked back and sighed at the expressions of the two men. It had been an eventful morning, but she had certainly not had a great time.

* * *

What do you think? I wasn't sure who the have Elizabeth go with, but to me Collins seemed the best choice. It was really fun to write though.

I wrote the proposal scene, but I'm still trying to decide if it will take place in Kent or Hartefordshire. It's much different than the books so be prepared. Well that's it till next time. :-)


	8. Returning to Longbourn

Sorry it took me soooooo long to update, but the end of the school year tends to be hectic. Finals, final projects etc. Now that summer is here I hope to update far more often. Thanks for your reviews! :-)

I've had a lot of comments about Darcy's inner arguments using 'we', 'you' and 'us'. I do have reasons for this.

1) It's easier to write. I tried to rewrite the first chapter's argument before I published it, but I couldn't make it sound good. :-(  
2) I see it as two different voices giving their opinion. It's kinda like when you have the little angel and devil on your shoulders giving you advice. Only just imagine a romantic Darcy and a snobbish Darcy.  
3) I personally like the way it sounds.  
4) Though it may sound weird, my internal arguments actually use the words 'we', 'you' and 'us'.

K now that that's done, back to the story. :-)

* * *

Elizabeth did not even bother to listen to Collins on the walk back to Longbourn. She couldn't care less about the size of Lady Catherine's mantelpiece. Instead all of her attention was focused on the two men walking behind her, closer than proper for gentlemen. They were completely silent, but she could feel their eyes boring into her back. She hurried her pace slightly in the hope of getting to Longbourn faster. Collins was neither a good walker or very obliging so she was forced to move at a much slower pace than she would have liked. They were moving so slow that soon Elizabeth's sisters, Bingley, and Denny were out of sight. The four of them were left very much alone, with only Collins' chatter to fill the awkward silence.

Elizabeth wished she could just crawl into her bed and never have to leave. She never wanted to have to choose anything ever again. Unfortunately she foresaw many choices in her future, and nearly all of them revolved around the three gentlemen she was walking with. Finally Collins stopped to take a breath. Darcy startled them all by taking the chance to speak.

"I fear we have not been introduced, sir. I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly." Darcy wondered want could be so great about this man that Elizabeth should choose him over Wickham or himself. He was not handsome. In fact his appearance was rather toad-like. He was obviously not intelligent, and seemed to have no idea he was boring Elizabeth to the point she had stopped listening.

"It is a pleasure indeed to make your fine acquaintance. I cannot believe it to truly be you. I am must happy to meet you, most happy indeed." The party had all stopped walking and now faced each other. Elizabeth felt a blush cover her cheeks. She was mortified by her cousin's manners.

"Mr. Darcy this is my cousin, Mr, Collins." Darcy inclined his head slightly in recognition, but his eyes remained firmly locked on Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy, you are the nephew of Lady Catherine De Bourgh are you not?" Darcy again inclined his head. This was all the encouragement Collins needed. "Well then, sir, I have the immense pleasure of being able to inform you that she was in the best health as of five days ago. Even Miss De Bourgh, who is as you know of a sickly constitution, was looking very well. She is truly the most beautiful woman, and grows in beauty everyday. If she were not so regretfully fragile, she would have out shined the entire _ton_. Lady Catherine is my patroness you know, and what a kind benevolent one she is. I have never seen such breeding or such taste." Wickham snorted loudly. All eyes focused upon him. "And who are you, sir?" Collins said angrily, noticing Wickham for the first time.

"George Wickham. Pleased to _finally _make your acquaintance." Collins face turned slightly red at Wickham's emphasis on 'finally'.

"And what, may I ask, was that very rude and undignified sound for?" Wickham smirked. Elizabeth went slightly pale, wishing more than ever she could just run home and leave all of these men behind her.

"I was born and raised in Kent. My parents are one of Lady Catherine's tenants." Elizabeth started. Who was this Lady Catherine? It seemed as though, no matter what choice she made she would have to meet this woman. It was not a happy prospect.

"You and your parents are most fortunate. To receive Lady Catherine's hospitality is the greatest of gifts. Why ever should you wish to leave?" Wickham colored and anger rose in his eyes.

"I wouldn't know about the _gift _of Lady Catherine's hospitality. She never deigned to show it to any of us that were so beneath her. All we ever received from her was impertinence! She would come barging into our home, unasked, and begin to berate us about everything from the food we ate to the configuration of our closet. My parents would leave if only they could. I left to try to get some money to get them out of that hell-hole that you call Rosings Park." During this argument Elizabeth had found her arm released from Collins' grip. She had unconsciously moved away from the fighting and found herself closer to Darcy. The gentleman did not mind this at all.

The argument grew more and more heated until both Elizabeth and Darcy were worried it would soon become physical. Darcy looked down to see Elizabeth had gone very pale and was shaking. Darcy leaned slightly closer to her. He wondered if he should take her away from the other men.

_'We must take her away it could be dangerous for her to stay.'_

_'But the impropriety of such an action would be immense.'_

_'What is the worst they could make us do? Marry her? I would do so willingly.'_

_'No, the worst thing would be in forcing her to marry us and have her resent us for it.'_

_'How can we stop these idiots from arguing then? Her being here with the arguing could be dangerous.'_

_'It would look worse if we were alone.'_

_'It appears we have reached an impasse.'_

_'So it would seem. Let us ask her. If it is her choice she cannot resent us for it.'_

_'Agreed.'_

"Miss Elizabeth, perhaps it would be better if we go ahead. I fear this argument may have a long duration." Elizabeth turned to him, only to find him closer than she had thought him to be. She took a step away quickly and contemplated his offer. She had no wish to stay out with these three gentlemen. Her family would be very worried, but the impropriety of walking alone with a gentleman was immense. Especially one who, it was assumed, was attracted to her. She sighed and turned back to the arguing pair. How long they would keep it up she could not say, but they seemed very intent on their argument. She looked at Darcy again, noticing his eyes locked on her again. They were shining with hope and Elizabeth could not bring herself to cause him pain. She fully turned to him.

"Perhaps it would be wise to try to stop the argument before it gets out of hand. It would not do for us to leave them alone. One does not know what they might do." Darcy looked slightly disappointed, but relented none the less. "How are we to stop their fighting though?" Darcy donned a thoughtful expression and shot another glance at Elizabeth.

"I think, Miss Bennet, that I may have an answer, if you agree to walk the rest of the way back with me." Elizabeth frowned slightly in a thoughtful expression of her own. She was slightly nervous of the fact he had asked her to walk with him. He was far more attracted to her than she had previously thought.

"Alright, Mr. Darcy, I agree to your terms." Darcy gave her a smile.

"Gentlemen!" Darcy yelled over the two men. "I believe it is time to take Miss Bennet home. Will you accompany us?" The gentlemen immediately forgot their quarrel and focused in on Elizabeth. They agreed to accompany them home. Collins moved to take Elizabeth's arm to continue the journey, but Darcy smoothly took it before Collins had even had a chance to get close. They walked to Longbourn without another word passing between them. Both Wickham and Collins were glaring daggers into Darcy's back, while he triumphantly led Elizabeth down the lane.

* * *

I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. I think it is kind of amusing though.

Wickham is going to play a very different part in my story than in the original. I've even seen fit to give him a few redeeming qualities. I'm changing up the story a bit, so you won't know how it will end, unlike other fanfics that follow the story exactly. Tell me if you like it. :-)


	9. Nightmare

I've had writers block on all of my stories, but the idea for this chapter came to me last night. Hope you like it.

There is no Darcy internal argument, because this chapter mostly deals with Elizabeth.

* * *

The only thing that Elizabeth could feel grateful for, on the agonizingly slow walk home, was that when her party arrived, it was time for the gentlemen to take their leave. Both Darcy and Wickham were quick to say their goodbyes to her, bowing over her hand and holding it longer than was proper. Elizabeth was happy to see them go. Her feelings towards those gentleman, and theirs towards her, were far too confusing. She turned back to Collins and accepted his arm, almost gratefully. At least his aspersions towards her were very simple, though unwelcome.

As she got ready for bed, Elizabeth thought over her predicament. When she was younger, Elizabeth had often despaired over becoming an old maid. Whenever she had stood next to Jane, eyes seemed to gloss over her. She had never had any man attracted to her, or show her any kind of attention. Now, suddenly, she had three. Why was it that her suitors all appeared now? The most distressing part of this whole matter was that Elizabeth wasn't sure if she even liked any of her suitors. She sighed and her eyes drifted closed. These thoughts would have to wait until morning.

_Elizabeth walked down the forest paths of her dream, smiling. She strolled down paths, not caring that she was hopelessly lost. As she paused to admire the nature around her, she spotted the figure of a man. Turning to face him in full, she recognized the man as Wickham. Wickham extended his arms in an obvious signal for her to run to him. When she failed to move, he advanced on her. Elizabeth stumbled backwards, her eyes never leaving his. Her backward progress stopped suddenly as she bumped into a solid object. Nervously she turned, and found herself looking into a very masculine chest. She swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat and looked up. It was just as she feared. Mr. Darcy. She pushed away from his embrace, and began to run, though she was still unsure why these men frightened her. She grew more panicked as she spied the men everywhere she turned. Finally, she reached a fork in the path. On the left fork stood Wickham. On the right, Darcy. Both stared at her intently, frightening her all the more. She turned, planning to escape the way she had come, but her path of retreat was blocked by Mr. Collins. Collins wore a disgustingly smug grin, and smiled at her in a way he assumed was inviting. She shuddered. Trying once more to find a path of escape, Elizabeth turned around, examining her options._

_The path behind Darcy showed elegant gardens, fountains, and buildings. Everything on that path screamed money. It looked inviting, but one look at Darcy made her forget all of that. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression. There was no smile or smirk. His whole body spoke of tension. Yet his eyes stared at her with an alarming intensity, which she could not make out. She thought she could see passion, and perhaps _love_? She shook her head to clear it and looked again, but this time she could not see love. Maybe she didn't want to._

_The path that Wickham blocked was by far less extravagant. There were not great houses or grounds, and there was something different in the feeling of the place. It had something that Darcy's did not have, but whether that was bad or good, she could not say. Perhaps it was happiness? Elizabeth turned her eyes to the man and examined him. He had none of that frightening intensity that she found in Darcy. Wickham's manners were open and friendly. A large grin covered his features and he stood casually as though he were in his home, rather than the middle of the wood. Elizabeth sighed and turned away._

_Next she examined Collins' path, not that she would ever chose it. She had been down that path before and she had no intention of doing it again. There was no pleasure to be found that way, especially not with Collins._

_With her back to Wickham and Darcy, Elizabeth all but threw herself onto the ground, allowing herself the luxury of sobbing in her misery. Collins did nothing, but look on. Behind her, she could hear one of the men jeering at her, laughing at her pain, and humiliating her. The other gentleman swiftly wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. His thumb gently reached up and wiped away her tears, kissing her hair and whispering sweet nothings. She relaxed herself in his embrace and allowed him to calm her. When she could finally gain control of herself, she began to turn her head, hopping to see her savior. Her head turned and her eyes rested upon the face of…._

Elizabeth woke with a start, gasping for breath. She bolted up and examined her surroundings. As she recognized the room she shared with her sister, Elizabeth allowed the tension to flow from her body. She glanced down at the still figure of her sister, fast asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams of the amiable and handsome owner of Netherfield.

The pale light of dawn filtered through the windows as Elizabeth got out of the bed, careful not to wake her sister. She made her way through the house and out the door, skipping breakfast completely.

As she walked, she felt more relaxed and could think on her dream. She figured it had come about from the stress of yesterday's walk. The part of the dream that really bothered her was the end reactions of the two gentlemen. One had jeered, but one had been compassionate, caring, _loving_. The dream had been trying to tell her something about the men, but she never got to see which man had held her so lovingly.

A horse whinny brought her back to the present. She turned to see one of the men from her dream riding towards her. He dismounted and bowed to her.

"Miss Bennet, it is rather early for a walk, is it not?"

"It is also early for a ride, is it not, Mr. Darcy?" Darcy smiled inwardly.

"I suppose it is. I found myself unable to sleep, this morning and decided a ride was in order."

"I confess to the same, only I chose to walk instead." Elizabeth began walking again and Darcy quickly fell into step beside her.

"Might I inquire as to your trouble sleeping this morning?" _Please say you had the same trouble I did. Please tell me you were thinking of one whom you loved, preferably me._

"I had a nightmare that succeeded in removing all desire I had to sleep." A brief flicker of concern lighted in Darcy's eyes at this.

"I am sorry to hear that, Miss Bennet. Does it still trouble you?" Elizabeth blushed.

"Yes it does, but do not concern yourself. I shall forget it soon enough." Darcy looked at her, concern more evident now, but Elizabeth looked everywhere but at him.

"Would it help if you talked about it?" Darcy spoke quietly, not wanting to offend her by being to forward, but wishing to offer his help all the same.

"It might, perhaps I should tell Jane." Darcy started slightly as she misinterpreted what he had meant.

"I mean, would it help if you were to talk about it right now while it is still fresh in your mind?" Darcy also had a selfish reason for wanting to know her dream. He had an unpleasant feeling that he was a part of that dream. He wanted to be the subject of her dreams, just not her nightmares.

Elizabeth finally looked up at him and swallowed. There was no way she was ever going to tell him her dream.

"No!" She said with far more feeling than politeness. "It is a very private subject matter that I would not feel comfortable sharing with anyone other than Jane." Darcy sighed gently. He gave her a small smile.

"If that is your wish." They walked the rest of the way in silence, neither knowing what to say.

* * *

Sorry about the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. This chapter is mainly dealing with Elizabeth's feelings. There will probably be more of these, because Elizabeth's feelings are one of the few uncertain ones, and also the most important. :-)


	10. Another Meryton Meeting

I'm back! =) I know this chapter seems a lot like others, I promise there is a purpose to it. Plus, I gave Darcy a chance to be with Elizabeth, it wouldn't be fair, unless I gave Wickham the same chance. =)

* * *

As Elizabeth curtsied formally to Darcy, and returned home, the majority of the Bennet household had just settled in to breakfast. She quickly took a seat near her father, who put down his paper long enough to give his favorite daughter an affectionate smile, and to roll his eyes at his wife's absurdities.

"Where have you been, ungrateful girl?" Her mother shrieked. "What do you think you're doing, taking walks at all manner of questionable hours? Don't you know how easily your reputation could be ruined? Not only yours, but the whole family's! No husband wants their wife to go on early morning walks when there is so much to be done at home!" She continued on in this way for some time. It was not until Mr. Collins appeared downstairs that she let the subject drop, much to everyone's pleasure.

Another walk to Meryton was soon suggested. Lydia and Kitty were excited to see the officers, while Jane took pleasure in the walk. Though Jane still hoped that she might meet the very handsome and amiable Mr. Bingley. Mary declined the walk, stating that she should much rather read.

Elizabeth was anxious to go on another walk to Meryton, still discomforted by the way the last ended. In the end, it was Mr. Collins who, unknowingly, provided the motivation she needed. He had declared that he should be glad to stay with his fair cousin, if she wished to stay home, as there was a matter he wished to discuss with her. This frightened her much farther than the remote possibility that she should enter a very awkward situation in Meryton.

They were not long in town, before Wickham and Denny appeared once again. Elizabeth, though a little disconcerted, was happy to see them. Wickham wore a very charming smirk, that was infectious. It was not long before Elizabeth was smiling and laughing with him once more.

Wickham seemed to have a ready supply of amusing anecdotes about nearly everything, from the army to his childhood, and, when Mr. Collins was not attending, Lady Catherine. For the better part of an hour Elizabeth listened, enraptured, at Wickham's tales, freely offering some of her own as well.

Wickham was in the middle of telling a very humorous tale of his childhood adventure when he decided to run away from home, when Elizabeth first heard the hooves signaling the approach of someone. Her first instinct was to ignore it. It was not likely to be anyone she knew.

"I had planned everything out and left quietly. But when I attempted to cross the river, I somehow ended up inside it instead. I returned home, covered with mud from head to toe, and no one even noticed I had gone." Elizabeth chuckled at the image that he presented.

She could hear the hoof beats, closer this time. She closed her eyes and silently begged that it would not be _him_. Even with her eyes closed and her back to them, Elizabeth knew that it was, even before Jane's breathless "Mr. Bingley" and Wickham's quick intake of breath. She could feel _his_ eyes on her, burning a hole in her back. He was the only one who stared so intently. She heard both gentlemen dismount their horses, and his quick stride that was directed in her direction. It was not until he stopped, just behind her, that she turned to greet him.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth." As before, the conversation was ended at his arrival. Collins, who seemed to sense the danger, bounced up to her side. Elizabeth looked at him, then turned her eyes to the ground. _This cannot be happening._

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the ground, and looked to her sisters. Jane, sensing that something was not right with her sister today, was keeping a careful eye on her, and saw the look of desperation that lighted on her face.

Jane leaned to Bingley and whispered in his ear. Bingley glanced at the silent group before nodding. With reluctance, he stepped away from Jane and, with a smile plastered on his face, moved towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was momentarily wary when she saw another man approach her, but she relaxed as it was only Bingley. Her admirers did not seem to be worried either, so he was admitted into their group with no hostility. Bingley glanced over at Jane, who winked at him, signaling she was ready.

"It is time for us to return home, we have been out too long, and mother will be worried. Kitty and Lydia began to whine and complain, but complied. Bingley, who had been innocently standing at Elizabeth's side, offered his arm to her so quickly, one would have thought he knew that Jane was going to suggest they return just then.

The four other members of the group were startled at Bingley's request. Elizabeth accepted without giving it much thought. It was better than having to take Mr. Collins' arm, like last time. As Bingley gently pulled her away, Elizabeth caught a wink that Jane had sent her and smiled. Sweet, wonderful Jane.

The three gentlemen left behind were all still to shocked to move. None of them were still quite sure what happened. All they knew was that Elizabeth was being lead away from them, and they, all of them, were powerless to stop it. It was Wickham who recovered first, and politely offered his arm to Jane. Denny had lead both Kitty and Lydia away, so Darcy and Collins were left to simply stare after them. Darcy grabbed the horses and dejectedly followed the group to Longbourn.

Once everyone arrived at Longbourn, Bingley formally invited all of the Bennet's to the Netherfield ball. He could not, politely leave out Wickham and Collins, however much Darcy wished him to, so they were issued invitations as well. None of the guests could stay long after the invitations were given, and soon the Longbourn ladies were left to flitter here and there each already preparing for the ball.

* * *

As Darcy and Bingley sat in the parlor of Netherfield, Bingley continually snuck glances at his fuming friend. Ever since they met the Bennet's in Meryton, Darcy's mood had been rapidly declining. He had long ago given up even the pretence of reading and simply stared into the fire. Bingley cleared his throat, but Darcy continued to ignore him.

"What is the matter, Darcy?" Darcy just grunted and watched the fire. "You have been sulking ever since we returned from Longbourn. Can't you tell your friend what the problem is?" Darcy snorted.

"My friend? Is that what you are?" Bingley blinked. This was defiantly not a reply he expected. He had never seen his friend in a worse mood.

"Of course I am. Or have I done something recently to change that?" Bingley was slightly worried that he _had_ lost Darcy's friendship. He had never acted this coldly to him before. What else could have cause that? Darcy did not speak at first, wondering if Bingley deserved to be answered.

_'Don't say anything. Keep silent.'_

_'But he's our friend!'_

_'What kind of friend walks away with our love on their arm?'_

_'He must have had reasons.'_

_'They won't be good enough.'_

_'But he does not love her and will not make a play for her affections. He loves her sister.'_

_'We lost a chance to be with her.'_

_'But had we asked to escort her would she have accepted?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Does she love us?_

_'Of course! How could she feel otherwise?'_

_'Give one instance that she showed affection toward us.'_

_'I…um…well….'_

_'That settles it. We have no reason to be mad at Bingley. Our anger should be aimed at only ourselves… and perhaps Wickham._

_'Just because we have no reason to be, doesn't mean I can't be.'_

"Why do you always know what to say, when say the wrong thing nearly every time I open my mouth? Why will she take _your_ arm without hesitation, when she seems to barely tolerate mine? Why does she laugh with _you_, whenI have trouble getting her even to smile at me?" Bingley gaped as the floodgates seemed to open and Darcy let out all that he had been holding in. He carefully turned over all that Darcy had said in his head, until he came to the conclusion. Without warning, a chuckle escaped his lips, then another, until soon he was bellowing laughter. Darcy glared at his ex-best friend with disgust.

"I'm glad to know that you think all of my suffering is amusing." Bingley sucked in large gulps of air, and managed to calm himself enough to say between hiccups.

"You're jealous!" Darcy turned his eyes back to the fire, but made no attempt to argue.

"Perhaps I am." Bingley's amusement died down as his friend admitted it.

"But why? You have a greater fortune than I, better connections, and more power. What could you be jealous of? Is it that I have such a wonderful estate here in Hertfordshire. Perhaps you wish for a sister more like Caroline." Darcy grimaced at him and Bingley chuckled again. "Could it be my happy demeanor? Are you jealous that I have found the love of my life?" Bingley paused slightly, but continued as a thought hit him. "Or is it that I offered my arm to Miss Elizabeth this morning." Darcy flinched slightly.

"The first two are utter nonsense. As to the happy demeanor, I have never desired that. The latter two are the closest. Mostly I envy how easy everything is for you. You can walk up to anyone and become friends with them in a matter of minutes. I cannot even successful manage a conversation with those I have not know for long. You fall in love with a girl and she falls for you just as hard. Whereas, I fall in love, but yet it seems fate is trying to make my life as miserable as possible." Darcy bent his head to his hands in a sign of utter defeat.

"In love? With Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley was shaken considerably. He knew his friend was taken with Elizabeth, but love?

"Hopelessly. Desperately."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"She is always so reserved, so distant. Not once has she given me a clear sign of affection. And now, with that insufferable Wickham and the buffoon Collins, the competition is rough." Darcy sighed sadly.

"You are just going to give up then?" Darcy straightened abruptly and turned to Bingley.

"Never," he whispered, shaking his head, "never."

"Well Darce, I promise to do what I can to help, and perhaps Jane will help me."

"Thank you." Darcy stood and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I shall retire now. Good night."

Bingley watched his friend leave the room, in a slightly better mood than before. Bingley had never seen Darcy display that much emotion or ever be jealous of anything. It had become clear to him, on much reflection, that Darcy was deeply in love. That the woman had feelings for him, he was doubtful. A cold feeling settled around his gut. If Darcy displayed this much passion now, what would happen if Elizabeth did fall in love, or even marry another? That would have to be avoided at all costs to protect his friend. He would speak with Jane. She would have a better idea of what to do. Perhaps it was time for Darcy to leave Hertfordshire.


	11. Choices

Yes, I know it's been a long time, but I just got back from vacation and I've been updating my other stories. I don't really like this chapter, but it's vital.

* * *

"Jane," Jane rolled over in her and Elizabeth's shared bed, "what do you think of Mr. Wickham?"

"He seems an amiable man. I confess I like him a good deal. It was very gentlemanly of him to offer me his arm on our walk back from Meryton." Elizabeth nodded, ponderingly. After a few more minutes of silence, Jane rolled over again and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

"Jane," Jane turned back to her sister, "what is your opinion of Mr. Darcy?"

"Mr. Bingley seems to like him a great deal, so he must be a good man. Personally I do not know what to make of him. Why do you ask?" Elizabeth sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair. Again silence reigned in the room. Jane rolled over again, but this time her eyes remained open and she, awake.

"Jane," Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled good-humouredly. She turned to her sister again. "If you were to choose between those men, who would you choose?" Jane pondered the question, looking at every aspect.

"Which do I like better? I have to say Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth shook her head slowly.

"No, if they were both to make an offer of marriage, which would be the better choice, in your opinion?" Jane studied her sister, worried.

"Do you feel it likely that either of them likely to make you an offer of marriage?" Elizabeth focused on Jane's refection in the mirror, and it was to it that she spoke.

"As to Mr. Wickham, I know not, but concerning Mr. Darcy, I feel it is more of a question of when than if. The way he looks at me, the way he addresses me, the very words he speaks to me all scream of attraction. I do not know what to do, Jane." Jane sat up in bed, even more worried for her sister. Elizabeth never admitted weakness, unless she felt overpowered by it. It was not a good sign.

"You are not thinking of accepting such a proposal?" Elizabeth turned her eyes back to the hairbrush that was lying limp in her hands. "Lizzy?"

"That I must decline such an offer I know, but what if mama was to hear of it? She would demand I accept him for his wealth and connections. Papa could have few objections to the match. Mr. Darcy is good and gentlemanly. He has wealth enough to provide for me, as well as all of the family. He cares for me and would not hurt me. I could do much worse in a husband. Oh Jane, I do not know what to think or what to do." Jane carefully observed her sister. She had known that there had been some tension the other day, but she had not known it to be of this level.

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth sighed and hung her head.

"No."

"Then do not marry him! You always said you would marry for nothing but love." Elizabeth turned to look at her sister, without the aid of the mirror.

"But what if I never find someone I can love. I have little faith in men." Jane pulled herself out of bed and embraced her sister. She felt the shoulder of her nightgown soak in water, but she cared not. Taking the hairbrush from her sister, she proceeded to finish brushing her sister's hair.

"I could do much worse." Elizabeth spoke so quietly, that Jane wondered if she heard her correctly.

"Aye, but you could do much better. Think about it tomorrow and you'll come to the same conclusion. Personally, I think you should stay away from Darcy altogether. He is not a good influence on you." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. There was something about Darcy that continually discomposed her, but she had no idea what it was.

* * *

The long awaited Netherfield Ball arrived far too quickly for Elizabeth. She had already promised the first two dances to Mr. Collins and surely Mr. Darcy would ask for some. The only conciliation was in dancing with Mr. Wickham, as he was a very amiable man and held none of that frightening intensity that Mr. Darcy often exhibited.

Netherfield had been wonderfully decorated, she could see as much as soon as she entered the doors. The music was very well played and the lighting perfect. As Elizabeth examined her surroundings, she spotted Darcy, who looked like he was making his way to her. Without thinking, she followed her sister's advice and moved out of his line of sight into another room.

Two pairs of eyes followed her movements, and the reactions of the man whom she had fled. Looking at each other, they could see the worry in the other's eyes.

"What is Miss Elizabeth's opinion of Darcy?" Bingley tentatively asked.

"She is afraid of him." Jane answered truthfully and rather bluntly. Bingley raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Afraid? Of what? Darcy is a gentleman, he will not harm her." Bingley's voice rose as he defended his friend, but at the urging of Jane, he lowered it again.

"She knows he is a gentleman, but she is afraid that he is attracted to her, and being so, will make an offer. An offer which she will refuse, but then our parents will force the match." Jane sighed, thinking it likely that such a circumstance could take place. "I think he is a bad influence on her, she even discussed marrying him a few nights ago, but only for the security he would provide. That is not like her! Ever since she was five she always told me she would marry for nothing less than the deepest love. I think she is right to avoid him." Bingley gave Jane an astonished look. This was as close as he had ever seen her to saying a mean word about anyone.

"I was thinking earlier that perhaps Darcy should return to London, I don't think it is healthy for him here." Jane cast him a puzzled glance, but his eyes where focused elsewhere. Following his gaze she spied Darcy, still searching in vain for Elizabeth.

"Yes, I don't think it is healthy for either of them." Jane's eyes spotted Wickham among the crowd, being glared at by Darcy. With an unconscious smile, she decided. If it came down to a choice between the two gentlemen, her vote was most assuredly given to Wickham.

* * *

The characters are a little OOC, but I warned you about that earlier. As I said before, the changes are necessary for the plot I have planned. I'm trying to keep them as true as possible.

There is more to the Netherfield Ball, and the rest will be mostly either Darcy or Elizabeth's POV.


	12. The Netherfield Ball

The story rating is changing. I'm putting it up to Teen, but it could possibly go up from there. The reason for this is a topic I plan to bring up later. I will put a warning in of what that topic is, and I will try to write it so it can be skipped if it offends you. No violence or sexual content, though.

* * *

Elizabeth flittered from room to room, dividing her time between avoiding Collins and Darcy, and searching for Wickham. She had little success with either venture. After managing to escape Darcy, she nearly walked into Collins. He proceeded to follow her around like a lost puppy until the music began and he could claim his dances.

While being led to these unfortunate dances, Elizabeth looked around her desperately in hope of salvation. Instead, she met Darcy's eye. She turned hers away quickly, but she felt his remain on her the entire time, refusing to lose her among the crowd.

The dance began, a lively Scottish reel, and Elizabeth continued her search for Wickham, but her eyes only ever seemed to meet with Darcy. With each turn of the dance, he seemed in a different place, and her eyes found him every time without fail. She was almost thankful when Collins began to speak with her, distracting her from those piercing green eyes.

"I am not fond of dancing as a rule, but I feel that every man of the church should exhibit an effort in my types of things. I am always searching for a chance to improve myself in acts such as this. As my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh would say…" Elizabeth stopped listening at the mention of Lady Catherine. She knew he would continue on that vein for a while, and she would not be required as a participant.

Elizabeth examined the crowd again, and this time her scrutiny was rewarded. She caught Wickham's eye and he winked at her, causing a blush to spread along her face. Darcy watched this exchange, his mind reeling with anger.

_Who does that man think he is? How could he act so in public? And more importantly, why did Elizabeth blush? She was embarrassed by his conduct certainly._

_Or she blushed happily at his flirtation._

_Why must you ruin my every pleasant thought?_

_I am just speaking the truth, and judging from the way Elizabeth is looking at Wickham, I think it is safe to say she isn't embarrassed the least bit._

_Damn him._

_It's not his fault. She just doesn't like us._

_Even if she doesn't love me, it doesn't mean I can't hate that man for flirting with her._

_But you can stop being so obvious about it, and stop glaring at him!_

_I hate him._

"Darcy?" He turned around to see Bingley standing behind him. Reluctantly he turned his back on Elizabeth. Bingley led him away from the crowd and to a more secluded spot. "Are you well." Darcy nodded, but it was more of a reflex than an answer. Already he was scanning the crowd for Elizabeth and Wickham.

"Darcy," Bingley started again, but paused. Darcy gave his full attention to his friend. "I know you may not like him, but would you please stop glaring at Mr. Wickham, just until the ball is over. People are starting to notice, and I heard a group of militia discussing how long it would take before you challenged him to a duel." Darcy donned a thoughtful expression that immediately sent warning bells off in Bingley's head. "And you will _not_ challenge him." Darcy continued to look thoughtful and Bingley grew nervous. As Darcy remained silent, Bingley was forced to try another way of extracting the promise out of him. "Until tomorrow, _try_ to be civil. At the very least, don't challenge him to a duel in my house." Darcy finally relented, but only to the last order. He could promise none of the others.

Darcy heard the final notes of the dance, and ran from the corner where his conference with Bingley had taken place. Bingley allowed him to go, happy in the knowledge that everything was prepared for their departure early tomorrow.

Darcy scanned the crowd, his stature allowing him a better view than most others. His desperation mounted until at last he spotted the chocolate brown curls that he knew to be hers. His general presence allowed him ease of access through the mob of people, and he quickly arrived at her side.

"Miss Elizabeth." She stopped and closed her eyes, willing that the voice was all a bad dream. Squaring her shoulders, she turned and opened her eyes, but the nightmare had turned reality and he stood before her, expectant. "Might I have this dance?"

"I—well you see—I-," Elizabeth swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and at length she managed a coherent sentence. "I did not plan on dancing this set." She breathed a quiet sigh of relief, but it was lost upon him.

"Perhaps the next then?" Elizabeth just nodded, surrendering. Darcy did not move after securing her acceptance, so Elizabeth was forced to bolt, after giving him a polite curtsy. After escaping Collins as well, Elizabeth found herself out on the terrace, miserable. A stray tear trailed down her cheek. She jumped as she felt the tear being brushed away.

Spinning around, she nearly collided with Wickham, armed with a handkerchief. "Mr. Wickham!" He chuckled, but checked it quickly, seeing the emotion on her face.

"Are you well, Miss Elizabeth?" She turned back to the view of the Netherfield gardens with a sigh.

"I am not ill, but neither am I well." Her hand grew warm unexpectedly. Her eyes shot to it in time to see Wickham turning it over in his hand, until their fingers intertwined. Her heart rate sped up and she had to turn her head to hide the color that ran to her cheeks.

"What is troubling you?" Elizabeth thought of telling him everything, even things she had not told Jane, but she remembered that he was still a stranger and she knew very little of him.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. Perhaps I shouldn't have come tonight." Wickham looked at her strangely, but he seemed to accept her excuse.

"That would have been a great loss." The music began in the background, but neither moved. The song continued and Wickham leaned his back on the railing, and watched the dancers. After another ten minutes of comfortable silence, Wickham turned back to her.

"Perhaps you will oblige me with the next set, Miss Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked him in the eye as he began to speak, but turned away again as he finished. Now she wished more than ever that she had not promised Darcy the next dance.

"I would love to, but I am afraid that I already have a partner for that dance." Wickham just smiled, not put off in the slightest.

"Then the next perhaps? I am not surprised that woman of your beauty should have other men vying to dance with you. I am surprised that your card is not full. What a crime it is for you to have to sit out a dance." Elizabeth blushed again.

"For some it would be, but I would rather have only one dance with someone I like than a whole night of dancing with men I can't stand." Wickham let out a throaty laugh.

"A very excellent attitude. Not many women feel that way, or at least, if they do, they don't say it." Elizabeth agreed, and the conversation went on in this way, until the music signified the start of the next set.

"I am afraid I must find my partner for this dance." Wickham bowed to her, and Elizabeth stepped back through the doors, where she was immediately accosted by Darcy. Unbeknownst to her, Darcy had watched her go outside and waited to see when she would come back out. Fortunately he did not see Mr. Wickham go out there as well, or he might have broken his promise to Bingley.

"This is our dance, Miss Elizabeth." She sighed.

"So it is." She took his proffered hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. Turning her head around, for one last look behind her, she saw Wickham glaring at Darcy's back and a hurt expression in his eyes as he looked at her. She grimaced at Darcy, sending him a silent message. Wickham smirked, and walked back out to the terrace. Elizabeth too adopted a smile, happy she could clear up that misunderstanding.


	13. A Dance With Mr Darcy

Many of the reviewers think that Elizabeth will end up with Wickham, while some still hold true to Elizabeth and Darcy. The whole point of this story was to break away from the fanfiction norm where you know Elizabeth will be with Darcy before you even finish the first chapter. Even I don't know what will happen, so be prepared for anything. =)

* * *

Standing across from Darcy, Elizabeth couldn't help, but notice the way he watched her and the expression in his eyes as he did so. To say it frightened her would be a gross understatement, but she was sick of being intimidated by him and her confidence in herself had been regained, with the help of Mr. Wickham.

The music began and they both stepped forward, their hands meeting. The light that shown in Darcy's eyes was missed by Elizabeth as the dance drove them apart, but it was seen by Charlotte, Jane and Bingley. Jane and Bingley met each other's eyes as they saw it, both worried. Charlotte smirked at the thought that a man as powerful as Darcy could be so trapped by her friend. In her opinion it was an excellent match.

Elizabeth continued the dance, oblivious to the scrutiny of many of the guests. Her only thought was to finish the dance as painlessly as possible. She was somewhat displeased, though not completely surprised, when Darcy started a conversation with her.

"I love this dance." She looked at him.

"Indeed, most invigorating." They were silent for another few minutes.

"It is your turn to say something. I made a remark about the dance, now you should make a comment about the number of couples, or the size of the room." This managed to elicit a chuckle out of Elizabeth.

"Are _you_ giving _me_ advice on proper etiquette? Really, Mr. Darcy, I sincerely doubt I need _your_ advice on good manners." Darcy smiled; happy that he had finally broken through her impersonal mask and exposed the teasing side of her he knew and loved.

"At the time, Miss Elizabeth, it seemed that you were in more dire need of the advice than I." The dance separated them once more, giving her no time to answer, until they came together again.

"How so?" Darcy smiled at her as their hands met again.

"The response 'most invigorating' is something that I could easily seeing myself saying, but not you." Elizabeth grimaced slightly as he compared the two of them. He was right; her words had been fairly Darcyish.

"Ah, but if that is something you are likely to have said, you cannot chastise me for it. To do so would be hypocritical." Darcy chuckled at himself for falling prey to her logic and wit.

"It would be, but I did not rebuke you for your word choice, simply your general manner." Elizabeth grinned evilly at him.

"But would that not also be hypocritical? For you cannot say that _you_ are an avid conversationalist or that you are very extroverted, so if I chose to be the same what can you say about it?" The corner of Darcy's mouth twisted up, breaking the poker face he had been trying to keep.

"I can say a great many things, whether hypocritical or not, for you cannot deny that I have succeeded in my goal." Elizabeth looked at him puzzled.

"Your goal?" Darcy nodded, a smile gracing his face once again.

"I enticed you to conversation, have I not?" Elizabeth paled as she realized he was right, but her color returned soon as she replied.

"It would be strange to dance the whole half hour without a word passing between us."

"I suppose it would be, but did that not happen in your last dance?" Elizabeth started, nearly missing the step.

"No, there was much talking done that dance." An unconscious smile rose to both of their lips at her reference to Mr. Collins' endless chatter.

"But words were not passed between you. He threw them at you, but you dodged them artfully." Elizabeth laughed at the picture his words conjured. She smiled at Darcy and he gratefully returned it. Both could tell she was much easier in his presence.

"I cannot deny that, but you cannot fault me for that either. I have heard enough about Lady Catherine to last me a lifetime."

"I can imagine. You may not know this but, she is my aunt and I must visit her every year." Darcy rolled his eyes, his feelings toward his aunt plain to see.

"Yes, Mr. Collins has thought it fit to tell me you are her nephew. Several times." This happened in between his degrading Wickham and inflating his own virtues. Collins saw it fit to remind her of Darcy's station and her own, clearly implying that a union between Darcy and herself was absolutely out of the question. They lapsed into silence once more, but this time the tension had been removed. The final notes of the dance sounded, and Elizabeth felt somewhat reluctant to leave. Darcy had been so amiable, and the battle of wits they had shared rejuvenated her.

"I believe this is the end." Darcy bowed to her, as was required by the dance.

"So it is." Elizabeth parroted her earlier words, and they held as much reluctance as they had the first time. Darcy smiled at her, and was happy that she remained with him, seeming unwilling to leave his side. Darcy led her off the dance floor, but did not leave her side.

"Perhaps you would wish to continue our conversation?" Elizabeth agreed and they passed the rest of the time until the next dance very happily. Finally the musicians announced the next dance and she had to leave to find Wickham.

"Thank you for the stimulating conversation, Mr. Darcy. It is always nice to stop and have conversation with a friend." Darcy stiffened. Had she truly just called him a friend?

"A friend?" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Yes, a friend." She looked into his eyes, and retracted hers as she saw the intense gaze he was giving her. "Just a friend, that is _all_." She added forcefully, not wanting to give him any false hope. She turned away and left. Darcy stared after her, his mind going over happy thoughts for the first time in days.

_Friends. Finally some improvement. Maybe it isn't so hopeless after all._

_Just friends. She made a point to tell us that there would be no succeeding._

_For now there is not, but the future? One never knows what the future holds._

_But if we never improve in her esteem what then? We cannot simply wait for her our whole life. We are only friends, not matter how much we wish it, that's all we'll ever be._

_I would rather have her friendship than the love of any other woman in the world._

* * *

Originally this chapter was supposed to have her dance with Wickham too, but it came out longer than I thought. So Wickham's dance will just have to wait until next time. =)

I have recently gotten a lot of free time, but school is starting soon, so updates may take longer. =( I promise Wickham's dance should be up in the next couple of days.


	14. Wickham's Dance

Elizabeth approached Wickham, a smile on her face. She was put slightly out of sorts as she observed his stern countenance. He did not speak a word to her, but led her to the dance floor, his eyes looking everywhere, but at her. The dance began as the last had, in silence. Only this time, Elizabeth was searching for a way to alleviate it. Eventually she found that she could no longer stand the painful quiet.

"Are you enjoying the ball, Mr. Wickham?" Wickham still refused to meet her gaze.

"I was." His answer was short in both length and tone.

"What changed your opinion?" Wickham finally turned to her, but his expression was cool.

"It seems that you and Darcy got along quite well." Elizabeth was taken aback by the sudden topic change, until she realized that it was his answer.

"We had an interesting conversation. He is a _friend_." She stressed the word.

"To you maybe, but I think he wants a good deal more than friendship." Wickham gestured over to Darcy who was watching their dance carefully. Looking between the men, she was surprised to see that their positions had reversed since the beginning of the night. Now Wickham was glaring at Darcy, but Darcy was looking very gentlemanly.

"I have made it quite clear that we shall only ever be friends. Even if he wishes to be otherwise, he is a gentleman, and will do nothing." Elizabeth spoke very forcefully, slightly disturbed by Wickham's dislike of Darcy.

"Don't be so sure. If it was me, I would not accept friendship. I would keep my eyes open for any chance to succeed."

The words, _"But are you a gentleman?"_ were quickly checked on Elizabeth's tongue. Though she had perfectly good evidence to the contrary, it would not be a very intelligent move to insinuate that he was not a gentleman. In fact, she thought it would be best not to imply that he was anything less than Darcy whatsoever. Instead she chose to simply say, "Oh?" Wickham interpreted her response as encouragement.

"He would be a fool to let such a beautiful woman as you get away." Wickham's timing was off for his flirtation. Elizabeth was not consoled by it, and her thoughts wandered to Darcy, who was still standing in all his gentlemanly glory. Her eyes flashed between him and her dance partner many times, but yet she could not make out her feelings for either.

The dance continued in silence, something that Elizabeth was now grateful for. Her feelings were too hard to make out and her mind too scattered to focus on much of anything. How had her feelings for the men changed in the past few hours? Was it simply an anomaly—a fluke—which caused them to be shown in different lights? Or could it be that she was seeing their true selves?

After several minutes of silent consideration, she was inclined to give the former idea more credit. However much she would like to believe that Darcy was not so very bad, he still caused strange sensations in her, which confused her greatly. And Elizabeth did not at all like to be confused. All she could do was to try to remove him from her thoughts as much as possible.

As if hearing her thoughts, Wickham began speaking again, distracting her.

"Please forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I'm afraid I have been very terrible company. I have let my feelings run away with me." The look in his eyes was so sincere that Elizabeth forgave him on the spot and she removed Darcy from her mind all together.

"Do not worry, sir. Everyone gets carried away by their feelings every so often. Propriety demands that we act as if we have no emotions whatsoever, so it is refreshing to see them every so often." Wickham smiled at her charmingly. After a second of hesitation, Elizabeth returned the gesture. Wickham began again charmingly, and soon his flattery was going full force. Elizabeth responded to his comments with either a smile or a blush, and she was never anything but pleased.

The couple remained so lost in each other, that they didn't notice the three pairs of eyes that watched them intently. One pair belonged to Darcy who was watching the interaction with displeasure. The owners of the other four eyes were Jane and Bingley.

Jane and Bingley were once again standing near each other, watching the tangled interactions between Darcy, Elizabeth and Wickham. Their eyes met again and both expressed worry, but perhaps not for the same person.

"I think you must be right," said Bingley, his eyes roaming back to the dancers, "she does not seem to like him much at all." Jane nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry for your friend, but I still do not think that it is good for either of them to be in such close company." With a sigh Bingley agreed.

"That is why I have planned for our departure tomorrow; early tomorrow." Jane looked up sharply, thoughts of her sister leaving her mind for a second.

"You're leaving?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but it wavered a little. Bingley gave her a brilliant smile.

"Only for a week. I must see that Darcy is settled and I cannot tell him that I am returning here, else he might wish to come with me and that would ruin the entire plan." Jane let out a quiet sigh of relief before smiling up at him, but the smile faltered when she saw his serious expression. "Am I doing the right thing," he asked her. "He opened up to me a few nights ago and I saw a side of him I had never seen before. Not only was his desperately in love with your sister, but he was also insecure and venerable. Taking him away will cause him such pain." Jane's eyes had widened and she looked at Bingley with sympathy.

"It is for the best. Think what would happen if you allowed him to stay here only to have his heart break. You have done the right thing." After saying this, Jane slipped her hand into Bingley's and gave it a consoling squeeze. A smile returned to his face at the touch. They were silent, just looking into each other's eyes. For those few minutes, their world included no one else.

"Would you care to dance?" The lady accepted in an instant and they moved to the floor, prolonging their moment together and away from the rest of the world.


	15. Time to Return to London

**Sorry that it took so long and that it is so short, but I promise the next update will be sooner.**

* * *

"Darcy," Bingley said hesitantly later that night, "I have given the matter much thought and I have decided that it was time I returned to London." Darcy looked up quickly, his jerky movement proof of his previous inattention. Though Bingley had been talking to him since they had rode in the carriage back from the ball, Darcy had heard none of it. "There are quite a few pressing engagements that call me back. I have made arrangements already." Darcy nodded absently.

"And when will you be back?" Bingley shrugged with a careless air.

"You know my disposition. I am not content to remain in one place for any great length of time. I may go from London to visit other friends of mine in the country, or perhaps I shall visit my cousins. It has been some time since I last saw them." Darcy hardly even bothered to nod this time as he had once again directed his attention to his own thoughts. He showed none of the outrage or pain that Bingley had expected. On whole the interview was going rather well.

"Will your sisters be joining you?" This was not a question Bingley expected.

"There are also a few renovations that will be done to the house in our absence, so it is necessary that we _all _leave." Again Darcy jerkily looked up, finally giving Bingley his full attention.

"We are _all _leaving? We will be back in a week, yes?" Bingley sighed understanding now why the interview had been so easy. Darcy had not realized that he was to be separated from Elizabeth.

"Darcy," Bingley began again, standing and placing a hand on Darcy's shoulder, "I am planning to close the house, because I don't know when I will return." Darcy's stricken look almost crushed Bingley's already weakened resolve.

"Close the house," repeated Darcy as though the words were foreign to him. "But why? I had not thought you would _want_ to go away. I thought you too were infatuated with a Miss Bennet."

"I am, but it is as you said merely an infatuation…for both of us." Bingley lied. Darcy shook his head vigorously.

"No, I love her!"

"You think that, but you will see. In a few months she will be nothing but a distant memory."

"I will not forget her," Darcy declared.

"You must! Think of it," Bingley sat in a chair across from Darcy and leaned forward earnestly. "She doesn't love you, you know that. Is this truly what you want to do; spend your life watching her be happy with someone else? Go away; leave this place. For your own sake, you need to move on."

"You ask me to push away all that gives my life meaning?"

"You have not yet known her two months! She is not your entire world. Think of Georgiana. Think of your cousin. Life will go on." Darcy shook his head and moved to stand.

"No, I cannot accept that. How does one survive with a broken heart? They can exist, but do they live? There is no greater accomplishment than to love; love with all your soul. When this love is felt, it is as though one's soul is flying. To take them away from this is to cut off the wings of the soul. Once the soul has known the joy of flying, it cannot live again on the ground."

"Perhaps you will love again."

"No, now that I know what true love is, nothing short of it will ever satisfy me. I will not leave." Leaving his last declaration still hanging in the air, Darcy strode out of the room determinedly.

**Really not sure which direction this story is going. I'm letting my muse and the story take over, so we'll see where it goes. **


End file.
